1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method.
2. Related Art
In the ink jet recording method, a high-resolution image can be recorded with a relatively simple apparatus, and rapid development has been achieved in various fields.
JP-A-2009-143146 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus for recording an image using an ink containing a coloring material on a recording medium, the ink jet recording apparatus including: a first treatment agent applying device which applies a first treatment agent having a function of suppressing a liquid from penetrating into the recording medium; a second treatment agent applying device which applies a second treatment agent having a function of aggregating a coloring material in the ink or a function of thickening ink dots; an image processing device for converting input image data into dot data; and an ink droplet ejection head for ejecting ink droplets to the recording medium according to the dot data converted by the image processing device, for the purpose of providing an ink jet recording apparatus and an image recording method in which abnormality such as curling is not generated and image recording is preferably performed.
In general, as in JP-A-2009-143146, after applying a treatment agent which thickens or insolubilizes the ink composition to a recording medium in advance, the ink composition is attached to the recording medium, and thus, it is possible to prevent unevenness in solid printing or bleeding of the ink composition, it is possible to draw homogeneous lines and fine images, and thus, the image quality can be improved.
However, in a case of applying the treatment agent which thickens or insolubilizes the ink composition, an organic solvent for adjusting wettability is preferably included in a treatment liquid B to uniformly coat the treatment agent on the recording medium. However, since, when an organic solvent is added to the treatment liquid B, the solubility of the polyvalent metal salt is reduced, the amount of the organic solvent is required to be limited, and therefore the wettability of the treatment liquid B to the recording medium is insufficient, and there is a problem in that cissing is generated on the surface of a non-absorbing recording medium, in particular. Due to generation of cissing of the treatment liquid B on the surface of the recording medium, there is a problem that unevenness in solid printing or bleeding in the ink composition attached to the recording medium treated with the treatment liquid B occurs, and the image quality of the obtained recorded material is reduced.
In addition, by using the treatment agent which thickens or insolubilizes the ink composition, there is also a problem in that the adhesiveness between the ink composition and the recording medium is reduced. On the other hand, if a component which improves the adhesiveness is included in the treatment agent in order to improve the adhesiveness, there are problems in that the solubility of the component which thickens or insolubilizes the ink composition in the treatment agent is reduced, and the improvement in an image quality by the treatment agent which thickens or insolubilizes the ink composition is not achieved. For this reason, there is a trade-off relationship between the improvement in an image quality due to the treatment agent which thickens or insolubilizes the ink composition and the improvement in the adhesiveness of the ink composition.